Miko Daughter
by HanaAmayaSiri
Summary: Kagome learns that her father is alive not only that be his alive he also learns that she inherited some of his powers along with her our powers.Who is our fiery Miko's father well that would be non-other then the man of steel himself.What happens when she meets him and his allies and how will he react to her?
1. An

This story will also be on Wattpad and Quotev but will be updated fist here on Fanfiction.

also this story has no bear reader.I will update soon for reading.


	2. Chapter 1

AHS:Okay I own that the disclaimer is out the way Onward to the story.

Kagome's P.o.V

I had just gotten back from the Feudal era to restock on what we needed. I've lost count how many times I've had the same fight with Inuyasha about me coming home to visit my family and restock on supplies. I'm sick of the his consent belittling of me and saying how Kikyo is better than started traveling with us so I could teach Rin some basic reading,writing and how to speak course, Inuyasha doesn't like it but the simple fact is I somehow outpowered him and according to Sesshomaru became Alpha of the pack so I had the last say.I of course asked him to be leader while I was gone which shocked the and I had gotten to know each other better while we travel I had told him about how I was from 500 years in the future and how my father died when I was eight years old and we bonded a little to the point he asked if he could adopt me as his sister.I like the idea so I agreed long story short I'm now in a princess of the west according to demon I got to the house Mama was in the living room just staring at a photo.

"Mama I'm home."I said.

"Oh Kagome,Dear there's something I have to tell you."Mom said turning to look at me.

~Meanwhile~

A tall black hair man sat staring at an photo of himself with a kind looking woman with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I miss you Hikari you truly are my light in this world."the man sighed thinking he was alone.

"So who's Hikari?"A red haired woman with wings asked.

"She's someone very special to me."he said not looking up from the fading picture.

"I couldn't stay with her or she'd be in danger."he added sadly.

"Her and our child."he said softly enough not to be knew they had a child he didn't know was that said child was a girl and had inherited some of his powers as well as Miko powers.

~Back in Tokyo~

I couldn't believe it not only was Papa not my father but my biological father was some alien superhero. I wondered if Sesshomaru and my other friends would still accept me if I told them. I kept thinking what would happen as I walked to the convenience store. I brought the things we need and some treats for Shippo and I got home I looked through my old photos and found one of me holding a Hawkgirl doll. I still had that doll somewhere. I looked through my old things and found two dolls Hawkgirl and Superman.

"I should probably get packed and head back."I sighed I put the dolls in my I was done packing I left the back up it felt lighter than normal I must be getting stronger. I headed to the well and jumped in I was engulfed in the same warm blue light. I was back in the feudal era. I claimed out of the well.

"Took you long enough wrech."Inuyasha snorted.

"Why do you just go jack off to precious Kikyo."I said walking right past him. I had enough on my mind I didn't need to deal with Inuyasha's bullshit.

"Imoto you've returned."I heard Sesshomaru say.

"Yeah,I'm back could you keep Inuyasha of my case for a bit I have enough without him bitching at me."I said earning a concerned look. I got to the campsite on the edge of the village since Sesshomaru did like being around so many people.

"Lady Kagome you're back."Miroku greeted.

"Hey,Miroku, Sango. Where's Shippo and Rin?"I asked as if on cue the two children of you misfit band came running up to me.

"Nee-San/Nee-sama!"They yelled I kneeled down and caught them lifting them up.

"How are you two doing?"I asked earning a fit of giggles.

"Fine."They chaimed causing me to smile.

"We should head out did you get the herbs from Kaede?"I asked.

"Yes I did."he said handing me the herds.

"Thank you Miroku."I said then Sango handed me my bow.

"Thank you Sango."I said putting Rin and Shippo down to carry it.

"Now let's get camp packed up and head out."

"Aniki are there any lead to the location of any jewel shards?"I asked."My men came by with these."He said handing me three shards."So we head northwest?"I asked taking the shards and earning a finished breaking down camp and set was bringing up the mid-day rolled around we stopped for 's was a quiet meal save for the children playing after we two have endless we put out and buried the fire we moved on.

~Meanwhile at the Watchtower ~

A dark figure sat at a table with six others.

"Superman a penny for your thoughts."a green-skinned man said.

"I'm just worried about someone J'onn I got a call from someone very important to needed see I have a daughter and it would seem she got herself into some trouble."the hero said.

"Wait Supes has a kid?"a young man in red asked.

"That is not the point she's in danger and I can't find her."the older man said sighing heavily.

"I should have stayed with her.I thought they'd by safer if I wasn't around but I was wrong.I need help to find her."he said looking a pull a picture of a teenage girl with long raven hair and blue eyes on the table.

"She's beautiful."J'onn said.

"I see a warrior in her."a dark haired woman said.

"She a total babe Supes."the red clad man said.

"She off limits."the father said.

"I have to agree with both J'onn and Diana this girl is a beautiful warrior."The winged woman said.

"What do you think Bats?"the youngest asked.

"Don't worry Superman we'll find might be happy to meet her father."the dark figure said placing a reassuring hand on the man of steels shoulder.

~back with Kagome &co.~

I felt a chill go down my spine.

"Something wrong?"Sango asked.

"I don't know I just felt a chill."I said then Sango placed a hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever thank goodness."She said.

"I think somethings wrong back home."I said I know they'll be protected but I can't help but worry.

"Let's keep moving you need to find somewhere to set up camp for the night."I walked till we found a clearing.

"This should be good."I said and we stopped to set up that was done Sesshomaru went hunting for us Inuyasha went off somewhere. I sat with Rin and Shippo on my lap. I sighed for the sixteenth time in an hour.

"A penny for your thoughts m'lady?"Miroku asked.

"I just found out the man I've been calling my father for the sixteen years isn't the man that sired me at all and the biological father is alive and well."I said glaring at the fire not only that but I'm only half human.

"Imoto I've returned."I heard Sesshomaru say I looked up and saw him carrying a large boar that was already dressed.

"Good caught Aniki this will feed us for the two or so days."I said he walked and placed the boar in a spit over the fire.

"Somethings wrong imoto,this one can sense your distress."he said. I finally couldn't take it anymore and broke down I cried into his chest as he stroked my hair with his claw.

"I'm here for you my sweet Imoto."He said.I cried for a little I calmed down I told them what my mom told me earlier.

"I see that's what caused your distress Imoto. I for one believe you will always be you."Sesshomaru said causing me to smile.

"Thank you Aniki."I said hugging him."let's eat then get some rest we'll need it."I said.I knew Inuyasha would be gone most the night mostly searching for that clay doll always takes first we eat I tucked Rin and Shippo in and they fell asleep quickly.

"Aniki can I speak with you?"I asked sitting next to him.

"Of course I'll always listen to your troubles."He said.

"I'm worried that something happen to my family or my sire might be trying to find me. I'm not sure I want to meet him yet I mean sure he's a good guy but if I'm more like him than I think. I've been in so many battles and yet I'm still relying on others to protect me."I said pulling my knees to my chest.

"Hn, how about I train you to fight with a blade, it might help with this feeling of insecurity."He said. I looked at him and smile.

"You would not mind teaching me?"I asked with puppy eyes.

"Of course not,You're my sister I want you to be able to protect yourself and those you care for."he said I tackled him in a hug chanting thank you over and I let him go I went to sleep.

"Good night Aniki."I said before closing my eyes.

~Meanwhile with the League~

Superman, Batman, and J'onn where speaking.  
"I'm still stocked that I have a daughter."Clark said.  
"It's odd I can't seem to connect to her."J'onn said.  
"What?"The Bat asked.  
"I've been trying to contact your daughter however,I have not been able to."he said.  
"I think I should go visit my light I've been meaning to return to her ever since the whole mind-control thing shrine is a good place to look for clues."The father said.  
"I think someone should go with you."Batman said.  
"No!I want them hidden from this life as much as possible."The man of steel said walking way.'I can't risk them being in more danger.'He thought.  
"What's up Supes?"Flash asked.  
"I'm going out."The older man said walk to the teleporter.

AHS: Well that's the first Chapter I hope you liked.

Flash:Whoa,Wait hold the phone I was barely in the chapter.

AHS: Claim down speed demon it's just the first chapter.

Flash:Tell me I'll be in the next one.

AHS: Sorry but I can't it'll ruin the surprise. Well see you next time.


	3. Chapter 2

AHS: I'm back the the next always I own Onward to the story.

~Kagome's P.o.v~

I woke up due to a dream.

"Morning Aniki."I said knowing he'd still be awake.

"That it is Imoto."He replied. I rolled my eyes then stretched. He walked over to me and sat down.

"How did you sleep?"He asked.

"I slept well through it felt as if someone was trying to find me."I said earning a worried look.

"It's fine they couldn't get through the barrier."I told him. Whoever it was fairly powerful but my barrier kept him at bay. I don't know how but whoever it was powerful. I can't risk my quest by letting my mind be open to attack. I'm lucky Miroku trained me to sheild my mind. I noticed Inuyasha was missing.

"Let me guess he didn't return last night."I said earning a nodded.

"I don't know why I put up with him I mean he's suppose to protect us yet he goes off to gods know where and leave us open for attack if you weren't here we might be good as dead."I said shaking my head. It not that Sango and Miroku aren't strong it's more we'd be over run. When Inuyasha returned he had a limp.

"Had fun last night. I see."Miroku said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Shut up monk."Inuyasha said.

"I don't care what you do while I'm away but keep your romps to a minimum till Naraku is dead got dog boy."I said pissed.

"Whoa what's got your goat woman?"He asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe the fact you are contently running off or that you don't even think that maybe your actions have been hindering our group."I said.

"My actions? You're the one who's always running off to the future stopping us from even looking for the shards!"He yelled.

"SIT!*crush*I go back home to restock our supplies and give us a break you go off every night not seeing how low our moral gets."I ranted earning a pitiful look from him.

"Thankfully Sesshomaru joined our group a now we have an alpha male able to handle the task of leading the group the trip will happen and we won't loss as much ground and we'll actual get some leads as to the where about of Naraku meaning the quest will be over sooner and we can all move on with our lives."I added turning away. Everyone was awake now.

"After we ate and pack up camp we move out we should reach the northern boarder on three or four days that our current pace."I said earning a nod from everyone.

~Meanwhile J'onn's P.o.v~

I was in the Watchtown trying to find Superman's Daughter.

"I can't figure it out. I should be able to find her."I said to myself.

"That would be the case if the girl you're looking for were anyone else."I heard someone say.

"Doctor Fate?"I asked.

"I know this girl well she has great power and guards something that could destroy the world if it falls in to the wrong hands."he said.

"And you concerned it about her?"I asked.

"It's what she guards that worries me. She herself is powerful and I shall train her if she so wishes."He said before going off to his tower. I will never understand that man. I wonder if she's blocking my powers?

"I'll has to ask her when I get the chance to meet her."I said to myself.

"Any luck J'onn?"I heard the bat ask.

"None yet she maybe blocking my powers."I said.

"Superman is on his way to Japan right now."He said.

"He said to call him if anything happens."the bat added before walking way.

~Back with Kagome~

our group was taking a break and I was training with Sesshomaru.

"You're stands is off still Imoto. Try moving your feet to aline with your shoulders then place you dominate foot back like so."He said demonstrating I mirrored his stance.

"Good now strike your target."He said.I took a swing and hit the three in front of wooden blade I was holding broke.

"That the fifth one Aniki. I don't think it suppose to brake like that."I said.

"Imoto, I next time you leave I'm going to Totoshi. Tenseiga needs shapening need I have a request for him."He said.

"For now let's just work on your stance and defense."He said I just nodded and we continued training. After a little bit we moved on.

"We should be make camp soon the sun will be gone soon."Sesshomaru said.

"I agree plus the others are getting tired I'm sure."I said as we came to a cave.

"I think this will do for tonight."I said entering the cave and setting down my bag. Sango and Miroku enter the cave and sat down. I walked over to them and sat next to Sango.

"Sango,I was wondering if you could help me train."I said.

"Sure but can I ask why you want to train?"She said.

"I don't want to depend so heavily on everyone I feel as if I'm the weakest link in the team plus it might help with the mission."I said looking down.

"Lady Kagome if you want I can help you with your spiritual powers some more and Sango dear,I believe it would be wise to train her to defend herself with more then just a bow Lord Sesshomaru is training her the ways of the sword as well."Miroku said earning a nod from Sango.

"you're right,Miroku. Kagome I'll help you as well."She said.

"Thank you both of you."I said. Shippo and Rin were asleep by this point.

"Look like those to have the right Idea you two should rest as well. I'll train with Aniki some more."I said standing up. Maybe it'll help me sleep. I walked out of the cave and found Sesshomaru. He was looking at the moon.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it Aniki?"I asked gaining his attention.

"Shouldn't you be resting like the others?"He asked.

"I can't sleep so I figured I'd train for a while."I said picking up a wooden sword and taking a defensive stance and start to train.

"Very well I'll keep watch."He said.

~Superman's P.o.v~

I made my way to Hikari's home. I was in civilian clothes.

"Clark-Kun?"I heard a sweet voice ask. I turned to see Hikari and a young boy standing next to her.

"Hikari,you look well."I said.

"Mama when do you think Kagome's coming home?"The boy asked.

"I don't know Sōta soon I hope. Clark-Kun this my son Sōta. Sōta this is Kent Clark I knew him before I met your father."She said.

"Hello Sōta, Nice to meet you."I said with a smile.

"So what are you doing here?"Hikari asked.

"I came to see you I've missed you dearly.I know I probably have no right say this but I never stopped caring for you and I never will."I said.

"Would you like to come in for tea here is not the place the speak of such things."she said walk past me with her son. I sighed and followed. When we arrived to the shrine, it hasn't changed since I first was here, I saw the Hikari's glared at me.

"Higarashi-San it's been a while."I said.

"Grandpa don't even start."Hikari said. He just kept glaring at me.

"Sōta go to your room."Hikari told the boy. He looked like he was about to protest before she sent him the same look that made even me scared. When the boy was out of the room she turned to me.

"What are you doing here?"Hikari asked with hint of venom.

"I came here to see you and meet our daughter as well as ask for your forgiveness I know I'm the lost person that has the right to ask but I want to try being together again who knew maybe my lightbarer will return."I said. She sighed.

"Clark-Kun I've retired from that life to rise my children. As for us getting back together you have to prove you won't leave without a word again."She said.

"You mean you're will to give me a second chance?"I asked hopefully.

"Yes,wasn't it you who said that everyone deserves a second chance."She said with a smile. I smiled back I was about to ask her what our daughter's name was when I got a call.

"Sorry,this is important."I said getting and go in to the courtyard.

"J'onn what is it I'm in the middle of something."I said.

"You're needed."he said.

"I'll be as soon as I can."I said hanging up the phone. I walked back to Hikari.

"I'm sorry I have to go duty calls."I said.

"Go on a save the day like always."she said. I kissed her hand before leaving.

~With Kagome again~

I didn't really sleep last night. I trained all night and Sesshomaru watched me and told me to go to sleep many times but each time I said I couldn't now I'm paying for it I'm so tired and we only started towards the northern lands. We are only a day away from the Northern lands. When we stopped for lunch I nodded off.

~Dream~

"Kagome came on everyone is waiting."I heard a fatherly voice call. I looked around an saw a tall man with short black hair and baby blue eyes.

"Father?"I asked earning a smile.

"Come on my little Moonlight."he said walking away I followed. I felt as if I needed to follow this man. When we came to a stop I was Sōta,Mama,Granpa and a boy with black hair and blue said.

"Hey sis."I Sōta and the boy said. I felt something pull me away.

~end of dream~

I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru looking down at me.

"Ah-Uh will carry you along with Rin."He said helping me up and walking me to the twin-headed dragon.

"Thank Ah-Uh."I said earning a purring like sound. We were continued on with our quest. I hope we find Naraku soon.

AHS:OK finally finished with chapter you all soon.

Kagome:WAIT! I MISSED MEETING MY FATHER!

AHS:Clam down Kagome-Chan you'll meet him.

Kagome:*Sighs*Fine.*mopes in a corner*

AHS:Well I guess I should start on the next chapter for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

AHS:Hey everyone sorry it took so long I've been working on other stories mostly on some of you probably noticed there are words that get dropped in this story if this bothers you feel free to read this on my Quotev way as always I own nothing.

We finally got a good lead to the whereabouts of Naraku. We sent a message to our allies. The first to show up was Koga and what was left of his Wolves. Rin stayed near me.

"How's my woman?"Koga asked.

"For the ninetieth time I'm not your woman,Koga. That title goes to Ayame."I said. Then some of Sesshomaru's men came ready for battle orders. Next Ayame and the Northern Wolf tribe.

"After this is done I want you to keep your promise to make me your mate."Ayame said.

"Don't worry Ayame-Chan I'll make him keep his promise."I said glaring at him. I swear he backed away along with Inuyasha.

"Okay battle plan The men of to western army will go with the northern wolves and Ayame to fight Naraku's demon guards and after that all those still able to fight join the main group,but Ayame I would like you to stay back and heal tended to the injured."I said laying the planes out in the dirt.

"Lady Kagome this plan is a little off."one of the Western warriors said.

"If I may suggest a reform."he said.

"What's your idea General Kinro?"I asked seeing as he was far more battle experience than I did.

"Well,Jin,Shin,and Kuro being some of the best fighters should go with the main group."he said.I looked to Sesshomaru for his input.

"Kinro normally that is what I would do,however; Naraku is not a normal foe."he said. The General was about to protest.

"I believe what Aniki means is Naraku is not pericardial nor is he honor-bonded like many of the foes they the western army has faced."I said earning a smile from the two males.

"You're right Mi lady. Lord Sesshomaru is only thinking of his people."he said bowing to me.

"Well played Imoto."Sesshomaru whispered into my ear.

Meanwhile in modern times

Clark was pacing to floor of his fortress it had been nearly four mouths since he and Hikari had gotten back together and he had yet to met his daughter. Sōta had said that he's just missed her the last time he visited. Clark had grown to care for the young boy as if he were his son.

"Okay you're going to melt a trench in the floor if this keeps up."one of the his comrades said causing him to stop.

"I'm just worried."Clark said.

"It's natural to worry about ones child I find myself worried for my wards often."the man dressed in black said.

"I need some help I want to get a gift for her."Clark said earning a look from the man.

"So what were you thing of?"He asked.

"That's the thing I have no Idea what she'd like. I mean if she's anything like her mother she'd like something simple and handmade."Clark said then his eyes went wide like it just hit him.

"I need talk with Shayera"He said.

Back with Kagome & Co.

I was sitting with Sesshomaru.

"Imoto I have a gift for you."He said calling over one a young man named Junro, if I remember correctly.

"Totoshi-Sama brought it just today mi'lord."Junro said bowing and handing Sesshomaru a cloth warp sword.

"I hope you like it Imoto. I commissioned it for you, I believe you're ready."he said giving me to weapon. I unwrapped it to revile a blue sheath with a red and gold moon crest.

"It's lovely Aniki. Thank you."I said.

"It forged from one fang as well as a fang of your kit. So it should withstand both your Miko powers and your bloodline."he said running a claw through my hair lovingly.

"I'll always treasure this."I said holding the sword closer to my chest.

"After the battle I'll find you in the future I've already planned to hold a ball for you when I find you."he said

"That's should be easy."I said leaning into him.

"Alright I wanted to do this earlier but I just learned how."I said placing my new treasure on my lap. I placed my hands over where Inuyasha had cut Sessomaru's arm off and focused on his arm regrowing.

"There we go."I said feeling a little tired.

"Aniki may I take a nap?"I asked with a yawn.

"Very well Imoto."He said. I yawned and curled up next to him. I think I slept for about a hour and half or so. After I woke up our group planned our attack on Naraku then Sesshomaru and Captain Kuro helped me train till it was time to head out. we had Jaken to protect Rin and Shippo then the rest of us went to battle.

Meanwhile with the Justice League

Clark was talking to Shayera and Diana. Shayera blushed hearing the girl was a fan. Diana smiled hearing how fond the man of steel was of his daughter.

"I find it quiet amusing how flustered you are over what her."Diana said with some mirth.

"I think something you made yourself that shows her you care would be a good choose." Shayera said.

"Something to show I care. I wonder if she has her mother's powers."he pondered aloud.

"Her mother had powers as well?"both women asked.

"Yes."Clark said smiling softly. Just then his phone rang.

"Sorry I have to take this."Clark said to the ladies.

"Go ahead."Diana said.

Back with Kagome

We finally were about to end this battle and the Shikon Jewel would be whole hopefully not in the hands of Naraku. My battle plan was working well so far. Nakaru tried to trick us and turn us on ourselves Inuyasha had seen Kikyo on the edge of the battle field and was protecting her. The idiot didn't notice that she was on Naraku's side till it was too late. We were growing tired and we had taken out most of Naraku's demon's.

"Oh little Miko,you should join me and be my queen."Naraku said.

"Not even if you were the last male in the the cosmos."I said loosing my last arrow and called the jewel towards me. Thankfully the arrow hit it's mark and Naraku was nothing but ash and the jewel flowed over to me. Inuyasha had been shot by Kikyo and Sesshomaru killed her when she went to attack me. Now the Battle was over Miroku and Sango could live happily together if he could keep his hands to himself. Shippo and Rin were safe thank god. We went back to the Kaeda's village. I decided not to wish upon the jewel knowing there was no such thing as a pure unselfish wish.

"Imoto I shall fine you with in year in your time."Seshomaru said as we walked to the well.

"Well I'll see you soon Aniki."I said as we reached the well. I hugged and asked him to watch over Shippo before I jumped into the well and returned home.

ASH:And one down and on to the next.I hope you liked it.


End file.
